The Man Behind the Mask
by ojala-amor
Summary: As time drags on and the man Lavi grows older he finds himself reflecting on what he used to be.  Lenalee now 23 sees herself wanting more, and more of what she does not know, and she turns to Lavi, the boy who is now a man, and she wants a man to help...
1. Awakenings: A Man

The Man Behind the Mask

Chapter 1- Awakenings: A Man

Standard Disclaimer Applies

"I was married once… but I killed her"

As time drags on and the man Lavi grows older he finds himself reflecting on what he used to be. Lenalee now 23 sees herself wanting more, and more of what she does not know, and she turns to Lavi, the boy who is now a man, and she wants a man to help her truly feel.

A/N: This is more of a intro to this story because I want to state why I was inspired to write this, and that way you can better see where I am coming from. I got the inspiration to write this story when I was watching one of my favorite shows ,The Secret Life of An American Teenager (I know but whatever), and there was this conversation between Ricky and Adrian where she said something to him about Amy not knowing him like she did, and he replied with something like I don't want her to accept or understand me, I want her to change me! And at that point I was inspired to write something so yeah enjoy and think about how that will incorporate into this story

The battle between the Earl and the Exorcists ended in a sense yes, but the war will never end, it can't. If there is at least one person who grieves for one that they have lost, the Earl will be unstoppable and his large grin will stay and widen. The 5 years that have gone by have been ones that have been marked with the loss of so many that all have loved, one of those including the Bookman.

Lavi did not cry once when he heard of the news, he did not cry in front of his friends, he did not cry to the priest, and he did not cry when alone. It was not the way of the Bookman and at 25 it was all he had. His past childish ways were gone, and made way for the mature, and tedious ways of adulthood, manhood, and the full-fledged bookman duties.

In appearance one could say he changed drastically to match his new ways, his height sky rocketed, his once big round green eye sharpened, his once borderline skinny body was bulkier and more muscular yet still slim, his hands grew bigger enough to grasp a head and squeeze it till it burst like he did on one violent occasion, and his once short hair grew to fall below his shoulders and flow down his back which he constantly pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, and the once ever present grin was gone. Lavi was gone.

Lavi, no Bookman as was the name he inherited from the last late Bookman, looked out the window to gaze down at the ground from his room one last time. The church was not as tall as the first building this branch of the order was in, but the view was much more beautiful, and tonight was his last night to enjoy it before he would be going off to another war in the far off countries of the Middle East.

Looking down at the bustling people in the street made him almost forget that in every heart lurks great evil and greed, caught up in the city scene he did not notice the door opening behind him.

Lenalee was very nervous to say the least when she decided to go see Lavi up in his room, she was afraid he wouldn't want to see her, would turn her out, or would ignore her completely or worse she would not be able to control herself. She wasn't a fool, she knew how attractive Lavi had grown -not that he wasn't always but now he was dare she say it sexy.

Now that she talked herself into walking into the room she instantly regretted it, the moment her eyes saw his long red hair hang loose and the sleeves of shirt rolled up to reveal delicious arms. She held her breath not knowing what to say, and in the end decided to turn back around and tell him goodbye when everyone else did.

"Is there something you need?" Bookman asked suddenly in his slightly husky voice, much to Lenalee's surprise. She blushed softly at the sound of his voice.

"I wanted to tell you goo-" she couldn't say it after all , "to have a safe trip." Lenalee looked away from him, after all her self encouragement she still couldn't tell him goodbye, how stupid of her.

"You could have waited downstairs with everyone else, besides it isn't a big deal bookman come and go all the time." Bookman calmly stated with no voice inflection whatsoever. Lenalee looked up at him to see him now facing her, God she thought he was so beautiful, if she wanted to kiss anyone at that moment it would be him.

The feelings inside of her were not necessarily recent but it was only in her womanhood that she discovered that she wanted to act on them, looking at his full lips right now made a wave of heat rush to her face, and she was glad it was dark in his room because even if she might not ever see him again it would be embarrassing if he saw her deep red blush.

"I-I could have but I wanted it to be more personal, I wanted to spend some time with you." Lenalee said the last part quietly and tried her hardest not to look away from his intense stare. It made her wonder was this the true Lavi? Or is this yet another façade he has made for when he takes on another identity? Or is this his way of dealing with death?

"Spend time with me?" Green eyes bore into black. Lenalee nodded her head slowly, unsure of herself at the moment.

"Where are you going?" He didn't answer, she knew he wouldn't.

Lenalee looked on as he gave her one more look before he turned back to the window that had his attention before, in that instant a part of her was jealous of the scene he saw, she wished that she could capture his attention as much it could.

Shuffling her way to his bare bed that lay on the other side of the window, she sat and pressed her knees to her chest while looking at the man standing in front of the window, only wishing that she could find the courage to do what she really wanted to.

Bookman's attention was not on the scene outside any more than he was truly was happy to be a Bookman. He looked at Lenalee through his peripheral and he could admit that the sight of her sitting in his bed, his old bed, reawakened feelings that were supposed to locked away the moment he became who is today, or will be when he arrives at his next destination. The sight of her once again long black hair shining in the moonlight and cascading down her body, made him want to jump onto to bed and take everything he could of her, and savor it for his long time away.

"It brings back memories doesn't it?" She said suddenly, giving him the excuse to look at her straight on.

"Memories? The only memories I have involving the moon are horrifying ones." Lenalee looked to see if there was a hint of a smile on his face.

There wasn't.

"No, the one when we first met you. You were walking with Allen around the town, I wasn't there of course but Allen told me about the time." He nodded his head twice while she smiled slightly.

"We were attacked by Akuma during that time as well." She knitted her eyebrows in frustration as she straightened out her legs and stood up to stand up right in front of him.

"We always fight Akuma Lavi," the use of his old persona made something inside soothe like maybe he could be remembered after all, "the special part of that day was you Lavi, it was the day you stepped into my life." She placed a hand unsteadily on his right cheek cupping it softly, a blush trying to fight its way to her face. A soft smile reached her eyes, as she looked into his own shocked green one.

"You don't know how much you mean to me Lavi, to all of us." She cupped his other cheek now steadily this time, up close she couldn't describe the beauty of his face, his well sculpted face, it was too much it felt as if she was not worthy to touch it but she did.

"When I first saw you, I thought 'oh man not another one' and when I started to get to know you I- still thought the same thing for a time but then as time went on I looked at you differently, you were actually really mature and you handled things so much better than me, instead of crying you got stronger, instead of fighting you laughed, instead of being weak you are strong."

Bookman silently gasped at her small confession, not knowing what to say she continued.

"And tonight is special because the night is so much like the other only now you are stepping out of my life." She could feel tears fall silently from her eyes, and he looked on as she did so and he decided he had to do for once what he wanted to, not what was expected out of a Bookman, but what was expected out of a man who wanted a woman.

"You talk too much, always have even the day we met." Then he wrapped his long arms around her waist and crashed his lips onto hers. It was a meeting of two very tired and needing souls, they needed this, both of them.

He could taste vanilla ice cream on her lips, which he was sure she was just eating before she came to see him. Lenalee grazed her hands up his face gently until her hands reached his hair and she quickly entangled her fingers within, careful not to untie his patch. His hands rubbed up and down her back causing electricity to travel through her spine, his kissing was much better than she imagined it would be.

Pulling back to gasp for air, Lenalee looked deeply into Bookman's eyes only for his look to shock her with its intensity, tearing his eye away from hers he brought his lips down to her throat and nibbled a trail down to her barely visible collar bone that was to his dismay blocked by her thick wool jacket. While his mouth stayed planted on her skin, he began to unbutton her jacket.

"Lavi…" Lenalee moaned out as he tossed off her jacket and found her pulse and began to suck on it. His warm hands gripped onto Lenalee's small frame tighter as he guided her backwards towards his recently vacated bed. He guided her backwards rather than plop backwards and bounce up. Before joining her he discarded his own jacket and knelt over and gently began to kiss her feet, the affection he showered upon her affected her all the way to her deep, needing, and lonely core.

The feel of his lips pressing slow and deliberately against her legs and his hands fondling and caressing everything in their wake every spot he kissed he would create hot fields of desire, she wanted him to kiss her more, on her lips, on her belly, on her so needed womanhood, everywhere. If she would have known that he would have been this sort of Man she would have told him good bye years ago.

Satisfied with the moans he elicited from kissing her beautiful long legs Bookman brought his head back up to meet Lenalee's lips with a collision full of passion and desire. Lenalee pulled at his shirt which could only be taken off if he pulled it over his head which would require leaving her lips.

Leaning back he took of his shirt while grasping from air from their amorous kiss, before meeting her lips again, he shifted their bodies to where they were laying length wise on the bed as opposed to width wise.

"Lavi." Lenalee stated as his fingers brushed the underside of one of her breasts. She felt an explosion of feeling well up inside of her, if she was apprehensive, she wasn't now all she wanted to experience that explosion again.

With Lavi on top of her Lenalee looked up as he pumped in and out of her, to her this was the best feeling she had ever experienced, and if possible she wanted to do it forever.

With Lavi.

Looking at his well sculpted body, and feeling his blessed endowment inside of her, gave her enough euphoria and blatant desire that she could muster the strength to say what was on her mind.

"Lavi, take me, take me with you." She thought she saw a smile appear on his face a smile that almost-almost looked like the true Lavi's smile, but if he did it, it was gone the moment it appeared.

"Please I don't want you leav-" Before she could finish her plead he stopped his movement and brutishly took hold of her shoulders and pressed his weight onto them hoping to hurt her.

"Is this what this is? Some way to stop me from doing my duties?" He didn't raise his voice but it was taken in just the same manner.

"No, I mean- I just wanted to be with you Lavi. I wanted to spend some time with you." She looked away slightly ashamed of herself.

What did she do this for?

"I wanted tonight to be special Lavi…" Her voice trailed off as he loosened his grip on her shoulders, and let out a barely audible sigh.

"Lenalee," the way he said her name made her heart flutter, maybe this really was just a dream, "this is how things are for a Bookman. I am Bookman."

She shook her head defiantly.

"You don't have to be. You can be Lavi." She swirled her hips slightly hoping to draw him in, but he stayed stock and gripped her shoulders tightly once again.

If only she knew what she was doing to him.

"There is no such thing as Lavi, I was never Lavi. I am Bookman." She opened her mouth to say something more but he sent her a deathly glare and she knew that it was time for her to shut up.

He gritted his teeth before deciding to continue what he started, if this was his last night as Lavi he was going to out with a bang.

Bookman did not sleep after he claimed Lenalee, he couldn't. When he imagined sleeping with Lenalee, he imagined that everything would be perfect and sweet, passionate, and sultry. He didn't imagine it to be pleading, and draining to ones soul. He imagined that when they were done they would spend the rest of the night talking and laughing,; kissing, and touching. He didn't imagine it to be filled with Lenalee's silent tears, and his own quiet breathing in the night as he watched her body glisten deliciously with sweat in the moonlight.

A part of him wished that this never happened, it would have been better if he left not knowing this level of bliss that the girl he had been yearning for brought.

Another part of him was so glad that it happened, the Lavi part. He finally got her, he finally got to express, partially what he wanted to her, and she expressed that he meant so much to her. He could admit it felt incredible inside to know that he would be missed.

But it wasn't enough to make him stay with her.

Slowly getting out of bed, and dressing in his new uniform that consisted of a white button up shirt, a burgundy red tie, black vest, a suit that matched the color of the tie, along with black leather gloves, and mid calf black buckled boots, Bookman took one last look at his one time lover before putting on a dark cloak and pulling the hood over his head and walking out the door.

Lenalee, still asleep shuffled in her sleep.

"Lavi, I…"

Creeping quietly down the hallway of the European Branch headquarters, Bookman's long legs brought him quickly past the many rooms of the Order and down into the bustling streets of the city, where he made his way to the train station.

A mere few steps before he made it onto the platform, he was bumped into by a large man.

"Hey watch where you going!" the man heckled, not wanting to but really wanting to punch the man in the face, Bookman stepped away from the man only to be pushed again.

"Is there a problem?" Bookman inquired through gritted teeth in as calmly a fashion he could.

"No, do you have a problem?" shot back the same man. Bookman met his eyes, with only rage inside. The man was a little taken aback by the look he received from the much smaller man.

"I do and I'm going to solve it soon, if you don't step away." The man didn't move back, but he didn't continue pushing Bookman either.

He knew when to stop.

Bookman thought about taking one last look at the city he was going to leave behind, but decided that if did he would not be able to turn back and go ahead with his lonely journey.

Embarking on the train, he found a dark corner to sit in alone, where he'd hoped he would not be bothered by others. He kept his lone suitcase on the seat with him and tucked it under his arm, and put it on his side closest to the window. He felt his eyes drift close. He needed his rest, a man needed his rest when he was to make a new life for himself.

O

…

O

…

O

…

O

A/N: I hoped you like it, I already have ideas for the next chapter so please RR and sit back for the next adventure.


	2. A Woman

The Man Behind The Mask

Chapter 2- A Woman

Standard Disclaimer Applies

A/N: I just have to say I am personally happy with the way the first chapter turned out. It was better than I thought it would be. I just hope you, as the reader, think so too, and I hope you like this chapter too, if not better!

* * *

Lenalee felt a soreness in her thighs that she never thought could be sore, it was a good sort of sore though. The sore you get after you make love to someone you've wanted to with for a long time.

She wrapped a blanket that she was sure that Lavi put on her before he left tighter around her body. It was so much colder without him next to her, it was going to be colder for a long time. She laid still for a moment willing for this to all be bad dream, and that when she woke up she would be happy and Lavi would here, smiling at her and only her.

People were going to notice soon that she wasn't in her room, especially her brother since even now he still checks up on her every now and then in the middle of the night.

Lenalee turned to lay flat on her stomach, twisting herself in the thin sheet. It was going to be hard to pretend that this didn't happen, but she had to do so, no one would understand the deed she had done. She didn't even really understand.

She wasn't sure if she loved him, or not, now that Lavi was gone and Bookman was born, he was so different than she had expected. He was so gentle and considerate at times last night, but in others he moved quickly and devoured every inch of her like there was no tomorrow, there wasn't but…

Her hair was a mess, she thought as she finally pulled herself out of bed. She took a glance back at the bed and she felt her stomach lurch it was disturbing that she was the same willing woman she was last night. What did she expect would happen last night? That Lavi-Bookman would change his mind and decide to stay with her? She was sure there were many other girls like her that fell for him, and tried to use their body to stop him, he was very attractive after all.

She looked around the room for her discarded clothes and was a little surprised that they were neatly folded on the lone chair in the room, even her under garments were folded which made her blush at the thought that Lavi had touched her clothes, but the thought quickly went to the back of her head when she thought of the more intimate things he did to her body and not her clothes.

After getting dressed and taking long deep breathes, Lenalee made her way out of the room that would now be vacant and if the Order was lucky would be filled with another exorcist in the near future. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face anyone yet namely her brother who was still too overprotective of her. Although at times Lenalee could tell he knew of her budding feelings for Lavi, like the time shortly after the late Bookman's death Lenalee was always there by Lavi's side to console him if her ever needed consoling.

He didn't, but she stayed by his side all the same.

Walking down the stairs to go to the kitchen to get her brother his routine coffee, Lenalee thought back to the time when she first tried to confess her feelings towards Lavi.

* * *

_Lenalee sat quietly next to Lavi in his room shortly after the funeral, everyone else being used to death and bearing with it went about there business, respecting the Bookman's wishes of being treated as if he was never known. She understood that but she could not find it in her heart to let Lavi be, he was alone now, and even though now he was a very mature man. He also had a heart._

"_Lavi, Do you want to talk about it?" Lenalee asked quietly as she fisted her hands in her lap, shyly looking up at Lavi whose expression looked far off as if she was not there at all._

"_Talk about what?" She was surprised she thought he couldn't hear her what with his expression and all. _

"_Bookman." She said after a short pause, he was looking at her now. She could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes, but she blinked twice and they were gone._

"_That Old Panda? No, I'm glad he's gone, he kept treating me like a kid." He said with a soft chuckle._

"_Lavi…" Lenalee placed one of her hands on his that he had casually lying between them._

"_It's okay really, we didn't have a father-son relationship, or in our case a grandfather-grandson relationship like most people would think." His hand beneath hers twitched slightly "To tell you the truth I didn't know him that well. Its pretty sad ya know?" Lenalee now moved her hand from his to his chiseled cheek._

"_Lavi, Its okay to miss him. I miss him too." He looked at her in shock._

_Why did she care for a bookman?_

"_Lenalee, don't be so serious. He was getting old and…" He had his signature crooked grin on his face but it quickly faded when Lenalee pulled him into a hug and placed his head on her heart. She wanted to show him that he could talk to her, she cared for him._

"_You don't have to hold it in anymore Lavi. I want to be here for you, I want to care for you if you let me in." His eye widened in shock, and he felt himself melting into her arms, but not yet ready to wrap his arms around her._

_They stayed still for a long moment until he began to spoke._

"_I…He never told me his name, his real name." Before she could say anything he continued "He told me names are nothing more than labels and Bookman have none, we are only meant for information, not labels." Lavi could feel Lenalee begin to stroke his hair._

"_You are more than that to me, you are Lavi and to me you are a very special person." She lifted his head to look him into his eye, but he wasn't ready to look at her just yet. "Look at me Lavi." He did._

"_I'm going to miss him, but I know I'm not supposed to." Lavi looked so sad that she wanted to do anything for him, she wanted to make him happy, she wanted to kiss him. So she did._

_She softly placed her pink lips onto his and barely applied pressure. Even though it felt barely there, she felt so much emotion inside of her, and she could refrain from deepening the kiss. He didn't fight back-at first, but when she fell onto her back, he jumped off her and started to shake his head._

"_No you can't do this to me, not now." Then he walked out of the room. As she sat on the bed she saw her brother look at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She had expected to say something to her or to Lavi, but he did nothing and said nothing and pretended as if it never happened._

_A few short weeks after that he changed into who he is today-Bookman_

* * *

When she arrived in the cafeteria she felt as if all eyes were on her as if everyone knew that she had slept with Lavi. She shyly said hello to those who walked past, and gave her small smiles. She only hoped that she would not run into Allen, Kanda, Miranda, or better yet anyone. She just wanted to be alone, but that wouldn't be possible considering she had to bring coffee to her brother.

Lenalee made her way through the cafeteria and almost got away home free.

"Lenalee?" She turned with a tray in her hands to see Allen looking at her. He changed so much if not more than Lavi. He battles constantly with the 14th over the control of his body, making his eyes have a permanent look of tiredness and jadedness. His hair still the same white was grown out to flow just above his shoulders, but now it was wavy. Although he unlike Lavi did not grow to become painstakingly handsome, it could be in just her eyes that it seemed that way.

"Yes Allen?" Her long hair whipped across her face as she turned.

"Where were you this morning? Me and Krory went to your room to bring you some muffins, but you weren't there." Allen looked truly curious. She opened her mouth to reply, but thought to ask about Lavi.

"I was just in the library, anyway what about Lavi… have you seen him?" Although she knew by now that he was long gone.

"No, but we all know he left just before the sun rose." He stated as he shook his head.

"How?"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. It was Johnny who saw him leave."

"Johnny? Did he talk to him? Did he say anything? Did he notice him?" Lenalee's hands began to shake, Allen pretended not to notice. He knew how she would react if he said anything about it; she would shut him out.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him yourself. I only heard from eavesdropping." He attempted to smile at her, but her mind was a million miles away.

"Thank you, I'll ask him about it later." Then she turned on her heel, and made her way to her brother to give him his morning coffee.

* * *

Bookman flexed and relaxed his hands while waiting for the train to reach his destination. Why was it taking so damn long? Shouldn't he be on a caravan in the Middle East?

"Are you okay sir?" He looked up to see the worried expression of the woman who was too friendly to everyone in the box. He was not in a good mood right now, if things were to stay set in there current course, he would grow to be old and senile just like the other bookman.

"I'm fine." He saw that a blush stretched across her cheeks, which made him think of the beautifully rosy blush that was on Lenalee's face when his kisses became more passionate, and his hands began to linger. It was more than just a bittersweet memory, it was one of the hardest to forget.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to take out his frustration on her, but she was making it too tempting to let it loose. But Lavi wouldn't do that. No he wasn't Lavi anymore he was Bookman. He had to stop thinking like him.

"I'm sure." Not taking a hint, she slipped onto the seat next to him, much to his great annoyance.

"My name is Frances. What's yours?" She had a grin plastered on her face, if Bookman did not have his mind on Lenalee. He would have been more than willing to talk to her, what with her crystal clear blue eyes, golden ringlets, and perfect body. She could have easily passed as a "Strike!"

"My name is Cael." He said without baiting an eye.

"Cael? That's quite a rare name, you must be from Eastern Europe than right?" He looked at her for moment. He could take on that persona, but he had to remember only assistant bookman created aliases.

"No." He said it such a final tone that let her know that he didn't want to be talked to anymore.

Oh, was all she said in reply. Then a silence fell between them until he came to his stop, and stood up and made his way out of the train.

"Bye Cael." He shook his head slightly in response without turning to look at her.

Frances looked on in wonder as he walked off the train, he was much more attractive than she was told.

* * *

Bookman was surprised when the next train he was on took him only as far as Turkey. He could have sworn that he was supposed to travel to the Middle East, but when he looked at the last entry of Bookman's journal it said to meet with Duygu in the meat shop of the small Turkish city where he was.

"Old Panda still had a trick up his sleeve." He muttered under his breath, before making his way to the meat shop.

* * *

Allen could tell when Lenalee was upset. He knew this because every time she was upset she talked so little, and never went around talking to others in her usual cheerful manner.

Yes Lenalee was very upset.

Allen strutted his way back to the kitchen for the 4th time that morning, all the worrying about Lavi made him extremely hungry. Making his way his usual seat, Allen spotted Howard Link speaking in hushed tones to Krory whose back was to Allen.

What could he possibly be telling Krory that he couldn't tell him.

"Hey guys!" Allen said with a full mouth, he couldn't resist the food all the way to the table. Both Krory and Link jumped almost out of their seats when Allen greeted them. Allen sat on the edge of the table dragging his tray behind him, and eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"What are you guys talking about?" Allen asked nonchalantly. Krory and Link exchanged looks, before Link stood up and quickly excused himself and exited the cafeteria, leaving Krory all alone with the inquiring eyes of Allen.

"H-hello Allen." Krory said shyly. Allen gave him a small smile while chewing on a big bite of chicken.

"Hello. Sooooo what were you guys talking about?" Krory did the best he could to avoid Allen's pestering glare.

"N-nothing." Krory stuttered out.

"Oh, that was quite a lot of nothing." Then without much effort on Allen's part, Krory broke.

"Okay, Okay! Link was telling me of how they tried to track Lavi before he left to see where he was going and, and…" Krory stopped abruptly looking away from Allen to hide the growing blush on his face.

"And what?" Allen asked curiously while munching on a large meatball.

"I don't think I should tell you. I don't think Lenalee would be happy if she knew that people were talking about her and Lavi." Allen stopped chewing.

"Her and Lavi? What happened to them yesterday?" Now Krory was sure to lose it, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut sometimes?

"Nothing really." He mumbled back as a reply.

"Nothing really?" Allen kept his usual cheerful expression plastered on his face.

"No a lot happened! Lavi and Lenalee slept together last night!" After that things got awkward, Allen stopped mid chew to look at Krory aghast. Did he just say what he think he said?

Before he was able to ask Krory to elaborate, he was tapped on the shoulder by a finder to be told to see Komui in his office. There was one thing Allen knew before he went into the office: He did not know anything.

* * *

"Allen!" Komui exclaimed as Allen entered the beyond messy room. When Allen entered his eyes immediately set on Lenalee, who sat quietly in the corner staring off into space while holding a cold cup of tea. He started to make his way to her even though the conversation that was passed between him and Krory struck a cord in the back of his mind.

"I'm assuming you know why I called you here?" Komui asked in one of his rare serious tones, causing Allen to immediately panic, but he wasn't going to be like Krory he was going to be calm about everything, and let Komui do the talking.

"No, the finder only told me that you needed to speak to me." Allen said truthfully.

"I want to ask you about Lenalee. What's happened to her?"

"Brother!" Lenalee gasped out.

"No Lenalee I must know, you've been in a daze ever since this morning. If anyone were to know it would be Allen."

"You don't need to ask Allen anything, because there is simply nothing wrong with me." Lenalee said calmly before standing up and shutting the door with a thud. Komui turned his attention back to Allen and braced his head on his laced fingers.

"Allen do you know anything?" Komui asked as his eyes bore into Allen's.

"Truthfully I don't know anything. She hasn't really talked to me today."

"Does she know about Lavi leaving?" Komui asked quietly. Allen looked at him for a moment. Was what Krory told him really true?

"I'm not sure, not a lot of people know about his relocation to the Middle East." Komui shook his head slightly then spoke again.

"Thank you Allen, if you could, could you tell Kanda to step into my office? I'm sure he knows something about Lenalee's mood." And with that Allen nodded his head once then turned to leave his office and regrettably made his way to Kanda.

Komui looked at the closed door with much distress. He was not a fool he knew how he sister felt for Lavi, and if he knew her well enough she had acted on those feelings.

Damn it.

* * *

Johnny was not a spectacular guy. He went to bed on time and woke up on time, and he made sure to brush his teeth after every meal. He was in short a guy who one would except to lead a very normal and boring life. That would be the way Johnny's life would be if he was not a scientist in The Black Order.

First it was the loss of his best friend, then it was when he practically help give birth to a level 4 Akuma, and now it was him being the sole witness to Lavi leaving in the dead if the night.

_Johnny could not go to sleep, no matter how many sheep he counted, no matter how many times he tossed and turned, he simply could not go to sleep, so he swung his feet from his bed and slipped into his soft slippers, and made his way to the kitchen hoping that maybe he could find his way to back fridge to get some milk._

_It may have seemed childish but h could remember that in his quiet peaceful childhood that his mother would give him warm milk on the nights that he could not go to sleep._

"_Hopefully this will help me some sleep, finally." He said groggily while he shuttered down the stairs._

_Just before he was out of the residential wing, he heard a door open and was taken aback that someone was out and about at this hour, unless they were feeling exactly like him. Johnny noticed someone stepping out from Lenalee's room, but before he started to greet Lenalee he saw that it wasn't her at all. It was a man's silhouette with a dark cloak draped over his body. _

"_Whose there?" Johnny proclaimed shakily, eliciting a curse from the cloaked man._

"_What were you doing in Lenalee's room?" Johnny tried his best to sound assertive. The cloaked man turned to look at Johnny , and then pulled down his cloak. Johnny gasped when he was brought face to face with the green eyes of Lavi who had no hint of surprise on his face he in fact looked a bit indifferent or maybe it was melancholy ._

"_Lavi? What were you doing in Lenalee's room?" Lavi only stared at him with a blank look in his eyes. Johnny was taken aback at the sight he saw; Lavi was dressed in a new set of clothes, and the biggest characteristic about Lavi was missing- his eye patch. Lavi was staring at him with two green eyes._

"_Lavi your eye!" Johnny always did speak to much. Lavi gave him one more look before turning on his heel to leave to he had a train to catch after all._

"_Are you just going to leave without telling everyone good bye?" Johnny found courage to ask one more question ._

"_I hate good byes, why don't you tell everyone for me." It was not a question but a statement._

_Johnny tried his luck by looking into Lenalee's room to see what had happened, if anything she should be up to answer his questions._

_Johnny tried his best to open the door without making it creak, but by trying not to it did. Fate was a cruel thing. _

_Johnny took one look inside the room and immediately stepped out. Did he just see Lenalee laying bare under a thin sheet?_

_No, no way, nope, not possible, not Lenalee she would never do that._

_Johnny kept telling himself that what he saw was a trick on the eyes as he made his way back to his room where he stayed until the early rays of morning shone through his small window._

_He never did get that warm milk.._

* * *

A/N: I know that in the first chapter I had them in Lavi's room but I changed to Lenalee's because I made it to where Johnny didn't know that it was Lavi's because of some background stuff that happened that I decided to scrap but please note that it really was Lavi's room. Anyway please, please, please review it honestly helps when I get reviews.


	3. Forgetting the Fleeting Feelings

The Man Behind The Mask

Chapter 3-Forgetting the Fleeting Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own this because if I did Lavi and Lenalee would have already told each other I Love You!

A/N: Thank you again for reading this, and deciding that it was very good! :D And about that idea with Lavi, I'm already there. I just won't tell you when it will happen, or how. Anyway this chapter will mainly focus on the two main characters. I only refocused the last chapter because I wanted to give other perspectives, before I truly get down to business.

….

There was something missing, Lenalee thought as her dark eyes scanned the cafeteria.

Everyone around was going on like everything was normal, while to Lenalee the past two weeks have been anything but. It was frequently that she dreamt of her passionate night with Lavi hoping that when she awoke his warm body would be entangled with hers, but that dream never did occur.

She was partially grateful that her brother had assigned for her to go on a mission, she had to get away for a while so she could rest her mind, and maybe smile again for once. If she would have known giving her everything to Lavi would be so painful, she would have never done it.

Or at least that's what she tried to keep telling herself.

She couldn't see herself feeling for anyone that way she felt for him. Looking back over her shoulder to Kanda ,who had for over half an hour been waiting for her, Lenalee gave him a small nod and they made their way to the Ark Gate.

Kanda looked at Lenalee from the corner of his eye, it was strange that she wasn't babbling to him like she usually does which he didn't mind, he never did like it when people talked to much but it was- unsettling.

He knew what was bothering her considering the conversation he had with Komui about Lenalee's behavior; he was just surprised that Lenalee felt that way about that idiot Lavi, if anything he would have expected her to have feelings for Allen, but then again Allen was a complete imbecile.

"Have a nice trip." Someone said to them as they stood in front of the Ark Gate that would take them to a church in Spain. Kanda and Lenalee turned slightly to see Johnny standing a few feet away with messy papers in his arms.

"Yes since fighting Akuma is nice." Kanda retorted back at the tiny scientist.

"Eh heh sorry, I just wanted to-" Johnny started.

"No its okay Johnny I get it, thank you for being kind to us before we leave." Lenalee said quietly. Johnny's face immediately broke out into a blush; it had been a while since he's heard her speak and it was strange because he knew why.

"Y-you're welcome." Johnny said while trying to hide behind the bushels of paper in his arms, then he turned with a bow and quickly shuffled away.

Kanda looked at Lenalee through the corner of his eye, What the hell? Since when did she start talking again?

Without a word being passed between them, they stepped into the gate and stepped out into a large catholic chapel.

"Welcome Exorcists!" A middle aged priest with short blonde curls joyously greeted as he caught sight of Lenalee and Kanda. Kanda merely grunted an acknowledgment, while Lenalee gave him a small hello in response.

"I'm sure you two know where to find your finder for this mission am I right?" The priest inquired.

"Of course we do, if we couldn't do something that simple we wouldn't have been sent on this mission." Kanda said as he walked past the priest and started to make his way to the church's doors.

"Have I done something wrong?" The priest genuinely asked Lenalee who shook her head, and followed in suit of Kanda.

….

Bookman irritably ran a hand over his face, its been two weeks and he still had not been able to find Duygu. That damn bookman gave him the wrong address, he was starting to believe that there wasn't even a Duygu to begin with.

He looked at the same road sign for perhaps the twentieth time, and came to the same conclusion- he was screwed. He was stuck in the wrong place with no direction and absolutely no knowledge of the language. He felt like this was something Lavi went through, not Bookman, but then again he was Lavi the longest.

"Back to square one." Bookman said as he turned back way the way he came, but as he turned he swore he saw a flash of blonde hair behind an alley, and if things were even weirder he felt something beckoning him to go in that direction.

There were no other leads and at this point he honestly didn't care if what he was experiencing was even real, or if it was just his nerves talking.

Making his way down the narrow alley that was quiet in contrast to the noisy and bustling main streets, Bookman heard his own steps as he felt his feet gradually start to sink into mud which he was starting to think was in fact manure.

"It smells like crap down here." Bookman heard a raspy voice grovel as he neared the other side of the alley, Bookman immediately stopped moving.

"Stop complaining or he might hear you, and this time I won't back you up." A younger but equally raspy voice said back.

"Ah he doesn't care about us, he probably doesn't even know we work for him." the first voice replied.

"I dare you to tell him that, face to face."

Silence.

"That's what I thought, even someone as 'manly' as you is too afraid to stand up to Duygu." The younger voice said at which the first voice grunted as a rebuttal.

"Duygu?" Bookman whispered to himself.

Is he even a butcher, and what was Bookman doing sending him to a back street alley gang?

The next step Bookman had to think about was how to get to Duygu without having to deal with the two men, he couldn't just go in fists flying he had no idea how strong the two were, and he didn't have innocence anymore. He couldn't think of anything else but to get purposely caught and hope that they would take him to Duygu.

Bookman decided that instead of getting caught in a Lavi manner he was going to simply walk out and see what happened.

It still irritated him that he had to consciously make himself act a different way, it was never hard for his other personas, he had an idea why, but he told himself weeks ago that he had to let her go. She was never going to be a part of him.

The man was right it smelled like crap, the other side of the alley smelled worse than the alley itself.

"Who are you? Where'd you come from?" asked the younger voiced man who now as Bookman saw him wasn't as young as Bookman thought. Bookman couldn't reply because the next thing he felt was a hard swing to his head, and he just knew that the older sounding one hit him from behind.

The last thing Bookman heard before he blacked out was: "We'll take him to Duygu."

…..

Kanda wasn't much of talker, but in all of his years of knowing Lenalee, he knew that she was and though he frequently expressed aloud to her how irritating her rambles could be he had to admit that he missed the cheerful part of her.

"I think we are pretty close to the Finder." Kanda said to break the silence.

"How can you tell?" Lenalee asked but with little care in her voice.

Kanda decided not to reply, and she said nothing in protest.

The streets of the city of San Sebastian were filled with old couples, young children running up and down and the sidewalk, and young couples hand in hand.

Lenalee looked on enviously as the couples walked past her if things were to stay as they were she was to never be with anyone. Her eyes landed on a long side street expanding down until she could see it no longer, it seemed very out of place. Something about the winding road made her think of an Akuma, she didn't know why it just did.

She decided to stop thinking of the road, but when she went to turn her head she could have sworn that she saw a flash of blonde hair. Lenalee stopped in her tracks and suddenly felt the feeling to go that way.

Kanda turned noticing that Lenalee was no longer walking next to him, but standing the middle of the sidewalk as she gazed down an insignificant looking street.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he reluctantly made his way back over to her, he couldn't just leave her there, if he did her brother, Komui or rather one of his robots would blow him to smithereens.

Walking up next to Lenalee, Kanda didn't even look at the direction in which she was looking before he started snapping at her.

"Stop standing around, we have to get to the finder before sun down." Kanda didn't wait to listen to her reply before he pivoted on his heel and began to start walking the way in which he came.

"It's this way." Lenalee said more to herself than she did to him.

"What?" Kanda only turned his head to acknowledge her.

Lenalee didn't reply, she only started walking towards the street that so deeply captured her attention. Kanda scowled and shortly decided if he should in fact just leave her, but when she broke out in a run, he had no choice but to run after her.

"This is the place I know it." Lenalee gasped as she ran down the long street that was suddenly crowded with many wandering people who seemingly looked lost and out of place as if they were randomly placed there.

Kanda looked at her as she ran wondering what the hell was going on with her, did Lavi leaving really mess her up so much that she went insane?

In the midst of his thoughts Lenalee suddenly stopped running and looked straight ahead at a young girl who was kneeling on the ground as she lazily drew on the street with blue chalk that was both on her tiny tan fingers and her pink dress.

Kanda took deep breaths to control his irritation before he roughly took hold of Lenalee's arm, but she didn't react to his force. She only focused on the little girl drawing on the street, immediately Kanda could tell that something was wrong with the little girl.

She seemed as if she was not there at all, when they ran up she did not react to their sudden appearance nor did she stop drawing on the street. Kanda looked at her suspiciously and tightened his grip on Lenalee's arm as if to tell her that they had to go back, but she stayed put.

Lenalee looked on at the young girl with fascination. She admired the rich red color of the girl's hair, and the ringlet texture. She began to lift her hand when the young girl slowly turned her head in their direction, and that's when Kanda knew what was wrong.

The girl was an Akuma.

Kanda gave it no second thought whilst he ran his index and middle finger along his sword while calling out Mugen Unsheathe. He stood in his attack ready stance when Lenalee starting crying or in better words when tears started to stream down her face.

"We can't hurt her Kanda, she's just a girl, and she's so beautiful." Lenalee whispered as tears still fell.

"Its an Akuma." Kanda stated bluntly, shortly before the girl stood up with only killing intent behind her golden brown eyes. He gave no hesitation when the level 1 Akuma showed its face, he quickly jumped in the air and swiftly split the beast in two with his sharp sword. The Akuma let out a troubled scream, and with its horrifying eyes took an eerily longing look towards Lenalee.

Kanda sheathed Mugen and took a few steps towards Lenalee and had the urge to yell at her for her stupidity. Before he even got the chance, Lenalee looked at the drawing that the girl-Akuma had vacated on the street she turned away from the drawing of a rainbow and let out the contents of her stomach. It was too much for her to take, she felt as if someone she had known and loved had just died grotesquely right in front of her eyes.

Lenalee leaned over slightly letting her raven hair fall into her face, after thinking back on what just happened she couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed. What had come over her? If Kanda wasn't around she could have very well ended up just like the little girl was now.

"I've found the finder." Kanda called out to Lenalee from further up the street. He had walked up ahead of Lenalee assuming that she would feel ashamed of what happened, and he knew it was none of his business anyway on what was going on with Lenalee and her emotions.

Lenalee looked to Kanda with hair in her face, she wasn't yet ready to face him head on.

But did he really just say that he found the finder than that must mean that she really did know where she was going, only it wasn't really her.

…

Bookman was sure that the feeling he was experiencing right now in his head was on the top of the list of things that hurt a lot.

Groggily opening up one his eyes, Bookman immediately regretted it, the light though dull hurt like no other, guess the older man really was 'manly'.

"Oh I see our guest is finally awake." said a voice that was not that far from Bookman.

Bookman fought past the initial pains and sat up on his elbows and was surprised that he wasn't chained up. He came face to elbow and turned his head slightly to see past the meaty arm in front of his face too tired and weary to move it.

"Will you please move Cenk?" the same voice asked with no hint of venom in the request.

"Yes Duygu, I apologize." said the man who Bookman only assumed to be Cenk.

With Cenk out of his way, Bookman saw with one eye open a scene he didn't expect in front of him. He saw an elaborate Turkish styled like throne room before him with a large window overseeing the small Turkish city. The walls were covered with fabrics of purple, orange, and gold coloring, but what caught his attention the most was the two men standing in front of the window with throne like chairs beside them.

The first man who may or may not have been Duygu, but Bookman pretty sure was, looked down at Bookman with an air of authority, but it could have felt that way due to his piercing light green stare. The man had long dark brown hair that fell just below his shoulders that was covered by traditional Turkish clothing that only allowed for his dark tan skin to show at his hands and neck. The most notable thing Bookman saw in the man was his undeniable attractiveness, it wasn't something he wanted to admit but the middle aged man could have easily put Kanda to shame.

Just behind the first man was a much younger man who looked almost the same age as Bookman maybe a little younger. The man looked like an almost an exact replica of the first only his eyes were a deep hazel and his skin was paler, and instead of being adorned with gold jewels and Turkish wear he opted for merely a lone red stud in his right ear and a black jacket over a simple red button up shirt and a pair of slacks. His dark brown hair instead of falling flat like the man who Bookman assumed to his father's hair, his hair fell onto his face and fell in different directions.

"I assume you haven't killed me yet for a reason." Bookman said while blinking both his eyes multiple times. The older man smirked at Bookman's comment while the younger one's eyes grew dark and pierced through Bookman which Bookman was only too happy to return.

"You have assumed right my boy. Now tell me your name." The man stepped closer with his hands now behind his back. Bookman looked at the man square in the eye before replying with the name Cael.

"Cael?" The man obviously did not believe him.

"Bull." muttered the younger replica of the man, Bookman gave him a warning glare but he didn't flinch away.

"I have to agree with my son on that one 'Cael'. You are as much a Cael as I am not a Duygu." So this man was Duygu, and the other one was his son, at this point Bookman could tell that they were not in anyway butchers.

"And If I really am a Cael?" Bookman replied with a surprisingly shaky voice.

"Don't play with me boy, I know you were sent here by that old foolish bookman, where is he?" Duygu said with all amusement out of his voice.

"I am Bookman." Bookman said in a clear and strong voice. Duygu eyed him suspiciously but any doubt left his mind when he saw the look in Bookman's eyes.

"I see. I assume you didn't come here for meats, what is it that you want?" Bookman noticed that Duygu's son stood closer to his father than he was before, and it was a bit unsettling due to him being slightly taller than his already towering father.

"I came here to write." It wasn't a lie.

"About what? There is no war going on in Turkey there is nothing here for a Bookman to discover."

"There is something here, if there wasn't then I wouldn't be here." Bookman now stood up, only to be knocked down by the large man named Cenk.

Shit that hurt.

"Oh is there now." It wasn't a question as much it was a statement.

Duygu turned to his son, who was to Bookman's observation a very quiet person, and whispered something into his ear and his son nodded once then took off.

"I'll believe you Bookman, but if I think for once you being here interferes with my business I will personally erase you- completely." Bookman could tell that he gave him no empty threat.

It was a promise.

….

Kanda found the finder alright, only it was pieces of him instead of a full body and he had a hunch that it was in fact two finders instead of one.

Did that little girl do this?

Kanda looked back to Lenalee who was now looking at him through her hair, truth be told it actually sort of worried him that she was acting so strangely.

"You found him?" She asked walking towards him while wiping her mouth. He thought for a moment before he put a hand up, if she couldn't stand seeing a girl turn into a Akuma then she surely couldn't handle this bloody scene.

"Go back." He commanded.

"What? I thought you said you found the finder?" She was leaning over again.

"No, I lied." He said while he took a look at the gruesome scene before him.

"But-" She started to walk towards him again.

"I said I lied, now go back." His tone was final, and she took the hint and turned back the way they came though he could tell that part of her was relieved that he told her to go back. He was positive that she had smelled the blood from where she was.

...

A/N: Truth be told I finished this a long time ago, I just never uploaded it until now. Please forgive! Please RR


	4. I don't want to but I need to

The Man Behind The Mask

Chapter 4~ I don't want to but I need to

Standard Disclaimer Applies

A/N: Thank You, Thank You, Thank You for reading my story thus far, and giving me nothing but positive reviews, which by the way I wouldn't mind have more of, so if you read this please review it really helps when I hear what you guys have to say.

…..

How long had it been since they've thrown me in this piss pot? Bookman thought to himself as he stood in the middle of the medieval style dungeon in Duygu's self made palace.

Shortly after Duygu gave Bookman his promise of pain, he dismissively told the brawny Cenk to bring the 'red headed one' to the place where the rats linger. Bookman would have been insulted if Cenk wouldn't have knocked him out with one of his meaty fists the second the order left the towering man's lips.

So Bookman was left to wake up in the smelly, and drafty dungeon in a small town in Turkey, where he was sure he was not supposed to be.

Bookman took a whole 360 of the place and decided that there was no way he could escape, unless his eyes kept missing a hidden vent somewhere in the dark crevices of the enclosed place, but he highly doubted it.

"Damn, I should have known from experience that a Turkish would be deceiving. (A/N: I have no idea how Turkish people act so please don't get mad at me I'm just writing a story here.)," Then he felt a throbbing in the middle of head and decided that the next time he saw Cenk or any other of Duygu's men he would violently punch them in the head, maybe then the throbbing in his own head would go away.

Bookman made his way to the most seemingly clean corner in the dungeon and clicked his tongue before sitting down and brooding over the fact that some part of him was still making the same silly mistakes that Lavi did, if he were a real Bookman, he'd already have figured out why he was here, and he would be the one throwing men into lonely dungeons.

"Its sick, so sick that I have come this far only to be caught up in something so juvenile. I need to grow up." Bookman said out into the air with his fists balled tight, and determination in his eyes.

He didn't want to but he was going to have to really become a bookman.

…

It was incredibly hot, the sun was blazing in the clear sky up above as its rays beat down relentlessly on Lenalee who was still feeling both confused and squeamish after the incident in the back street.

Thankfully Kanda didn't bring it up, though he did stop talking altogether even stopped talking about getting to the finders. She thought about asking him about it, but had her second mind told her not to, he'd probably yell at her and she really didn't want that to happen. Instead she thought back to the little girl drawing on the sidewalk, some part of Lenalee believed that she wasn't dead, but her brain kept telling her that that little girl was long gone and it was better that way, now she was with the person she so sorely missed.

Lenalee looked around her at the San Sebastian city square and raveled in its beauty. If she wasn't on a mission she wouldn't mind taking in the sites of the coast side Spanish city, maybe then she could take her mind of the things that were making her less than happy, less than depressed even.

Lost in her train of thoughts she didn't notice the woman in front of her. They collided with an umpfh sending Lenalee to the ground while the lady stayed standing which caught Lenalee's attention before she looked up and past the woman to see an annoyed Kanda glaring at her and the back of the woman's head.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The woman said as she now leaned over Lenalee with a hand stretched out towards Lenalee causing her blonde hair to fall on her face and almost blocking out her big blue eyes.

Lenalee gave her a small smile as the woman, or in better terms young girl helped her to her feet.

"It's okay, it's my fault I wasn't looking." Lenalee offered as she whipped of the bottom of her skirt, avoiding the piercing glare of Kanda as he waited for her to keep walking. She was surprised that he knew that she knocked down considering him being a good 15 feet ahead of her.

Lenalee turned her attention back to the person in front of her. The young blonde held her hand out as a smile graced her lithe features. Lenalee took her hand and slightly shook it.

"My name is Frances."

…..

Bookman squinted his eyes as the door to the dungeon opened to reveal none other than Cenk, the man he was beyond ecstatic to see.

"Ale needs to speak to you so come." Cenk growled out in his barely audible voice.

"Who is Ale?" Bookman inquired as he stood up with the help of propping his elbows up on the wall, he didn't know that sitting in a dark and lonely place for what seems like hours is actually draining to your health.

"Duygu's son." A sly grin stretched across Bookman's face.

"Don't smile like that." Cenk said.

Bookman's smile dropped.

"Like what?" Bookman asked while feigning innocence.

"Oh you're one of those." It wasn't a question, it was more meant to be an insult, but Bookman said nothing in reply which irritated Cenk more than a retort would have.

….

"He's in that room." Cenk said with a neutral tone as he began to walk away, but then turned back, "Oh and don't try to be smart he doesn't get humor." Cenk then made his way to where he was going. Bookman was in no way looking at Cenk for real advice but it was a nice thought.

Bookman made his way to the room were Ale was waiting to speak to him with his arms crossed and his eyes set on Bookman with only disgust written on his face.

Bookman stopped short of 5 feet in front of Ale, and opened his mouth to speak but Ale beat him to it.

"What is it that you want?" His voice was smooth, but it showed signs of immaturity he was younger than he looked, and Bookman hoped he could use his youth to his advantage.

"I told your father already, I came here to write."

"No, I am not my father. I know a liar when I see one, you came here for something else, and if you don't tell you me, I'll kill you." Not only was his youth apparent, but he was incredibly blunt, and to the point, a sure sign of a boy who was in a man's world, Bookman knew how that felt all too well.

"What else would a bookman possibly do, Ale?" Bookman said with his already low patience running thin.

A silence fell upon them, and the only thing that occurred was the staring of hazel eyes into green.

"You must think I'm dumb, because of my age." It wasn't a question it was a statement, because they both knew it was a true sentiment.

"I never said that." Ale stared at Bookman for what seemed like hours, then turned away to look at a picture that Bookman didn't notice till now.

It looked to be family portrait of Duygu, Ale, and then someone else but Ale was standing in front of the place where Bookman guessed his mother would be.

"You know my father told me I could do whatever I wanted to you, he put you under my watch that means that he doesn't care what happens to you." Bookman knew where this was headed.

"So you're going to kill me if I try to cross you?" Ale turned back around with a smile, or in his case a grimace like smirk etched on his face.

"Pretty much." Blunt indeed.

Then the conversation was over, and Ale sent for Cenk who was more than ready to push Bookman all the way back to his very 'homey' dungeon.

The only thing Bookman got out of that encounter with Ale he thought to himself was that- one Ale was one not to be taken lightly, two he should find the quickest way out of Ale's watch, and three the woman in the picture, which he saw fully when Ale called in Cenk and Bookman was escorted out of Ale's quarters, was oddly familiar and if Bookman knew anything about women it was that they could hardly resist him.

Thinking about women made him think of one in particular- Lenalee, though he was sure he would never see her again he truly hoped that she was going to be happy, she deserved it- him not so much.

….

Kanda eyed the girl named Frances suspiciously as she and Lenalee spoke about whatever girls talked about. Why didn't Lenalee shut people out sometimes she was just too trusting, which explains her little fiasco with Lavi which may or may not have happened. It wasn't his business anyway.

He wanted nothing more than to ship Lenalee back to order headquarters, since they were told about the mission she had been nothing but a nuisance.

First, she took her time in getting ready to leave instead she kept moping around the halls as if looking for something. Then that last incident with the street and the little Akuma girl, which Kanda admitted did help them in a way, he did find the finders, though why they were like that he didn't know even finders could hold off a level 1. And now, she made friends with some girl off the street when they should be trying to find the hotel that they were booked for.

…

"And then I told him my name, and then he told me he name was Cael." Frances told Lenalee in between fits of random laughter. Frances could tell that though Lenalee was laughing along with her the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Is something wrong Lenalee?"

"No, not at all. He sounds like a nice guy I hope you get to see him again." Lenalee said in earnest.

"I suppose, but I'm sure someone else wants to see him much more than I do." Frances's tone changed, and her eyes grew darker and a smirk stretched across her face as if she knew a secret. Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but when she blinked her eyes the expression was gone.

"I-What do you mean?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh nothing just making an observation."

"Oh." Even though Lenalee had no idea what Frances was talking about, she had feeling her reply held a hidden meaning that she was supposed to know but didn't.

Kanda had about had it with today, and he'd be damned if he'd have to take care of this annoying brat along with Lenalee.

Kanda turned around abruptly to shoot glares at the two girls behind him and immediately Frances took the hint and though they didn't catch it she frowned deeply at Kanda- him being there was not what she was hoping for.

"Don't you think its time for you to go home little girl?" Kanda questioned with venom and annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not a little girl, I'm 19 years old." She replied with just as much venom if not more.

"Kanda!" Lenalee scolded.

"No don't worry about it I should be going home anyway." Lenalee opened her mouth to say her goodbyes but Frances ran off before she got the chance.

Kanda waited till Lenalee walked up next to him to start walking again, but not before looking at her with a strange look.

"If you think I'm going to yell at you I'm not. I've been nothing but trouble for you today and I know I can be frustrating sometimes, besides something about her was off." Lenalee whispered to Kanda.

"Everything about her was off." Lenalee took a moment to contemplate on what Kanda said but then decided to discard it, if anyone was off it was her.

…

Bookman had quickly began to lose track of time. He wasn't sure if he had been in that dungeon for days or weeks or even months.

In the very least, at least they fed him _daily? _it didn't matter anyway the food was terrible and barely edible so half of the food that was tossed at him was only a nutritious meal for his fellow inmates, the rats.

By now Bookman's daily stubble had turned into a shaggy beard, and his hair had grown longer, and his skin ,from the lack of sun, grew pale.

Though he went through all this, his body was still strong, and he'd be damned if he die in a place like this and at the hands of an adolescent teenage boy.

He heard footsteps stop in front of his door, and he half expected it to be the lunch man with his constant temper and his tossing of Bookman's food into the dank room.

Bookman kept his eyes set on the door as it opened to reveal Duygu with his son, Ale behind him. Bookman scanned the scene in front of him. Duygu's eyes had a hidden rage inside of them, though in truth his rage was not all that hidden. Ale kept his head slightly down and for a short moment Bookman wondered why but then noticed a cut on his lip and a blue and purple bruise on his cheek.

"I see my son took care of you." Bookman wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"If that's what you want to see." Bookman said in a weak voice and regretted it the moment it slipped from his dry lips.

"Come here boy." Duygu ordered, and Bookman complied only much slower than the man would have liked.

"You smell." Bookman was irritated by his obviousness, but he knew he only said it to annoy him.

"I know, but I didn't really have a chance to take a bath, your son sought that I didn't." At Bookman's words Ale tensed and Bookman wondered if he was going to glare at him, but instead his head stayed down.

Now as Bookman, for the first time, stood in front of Duygu, he saw that he too was almost taller than him. It made him as if he had a something over the man, and at one point he could make him fall to his knees.

"Your humor is sickening you know that," Duygu said in a matter of fact way, " As a bookman I know you need to write, so I'm going to bring you with me today as I do one of my duties."

Bookman looked down at his dirty appearance.

"Of Course, you'll get washed up first, I don't want it to seem as if I entertain the homeless." Then he turned on his heel, with his son, Ale, lagging behind and motioned the big oaf, Cenk to escort Bookman.

"Bring Bookman to the bath so he can clean up, and get one of the servants to wash his clothes." Duygu added as he walked down the hallway.

"Oh its been a while hasn't it?" Cenk said with a wicked grin on his face. Later when I'm stronger I'll beat his ass Bookman thought to himself.

Bookman stretched out his long limbs as he soaked in the bath water, it felt so good to wash away all that grime from the last few…

He almost forgot that he didn't know how long it had been since he'd been in that dungeon, by the way things were he was beginning to think it had been at least a month.

Bookman ran his fingers through his long red mane, and winced when his fingers ran over the lump on his head, he couldn't believe that after all this time, he could still feel the pain on his there.

Just as he closed his eyes while sinking even deeper into the bathtub, a timid knock was heard on the door breaking Bookman's moment of peace.

"Who is it?" Bookman asked with his usual voice back.

"It's Behice, your maid. I-I've come to bring you your clean clothes."

He had forgotten that a maid had washed his clothes. He didn't think that it would be alright to flaunt around in the bathtub as she walked in the bathroom, so he quickly jumped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around himself without drying off.

"Come in." He said while walking over to the mirror to start shaving.

Behice was in awe, when she was told by Cenk who was told by Duygu to be the maid for a young prisoner, she expected him to be like every other ruffian that was associated with her boss Duygu, but looking at the man with the physique of Adonis she couldn't help but gawk at him as the water slid down his skin.

Dare she say it he looked absolutely delicious. She would have no problem performing both her maid duties and the extra duties expected of her.

Seeing the young brown haired girl looking at him in the mirror, Bookman thought that she didn't know where to put his clothes.

"You can just put those down on the floor." Bookman went back to shaving, and waited to hear the click of the door, but he didn't and decided to ignore it until he was finished shaving.

He turned to see Behice standing directly behind him with a strange look in her eyes, that Bookman immediately recognized. It was the same look that Lenalee had had in her eyes the night before he left, only then the look aroused something within him, now it infuriated him.

Did they really send a girl who was still in her teens to give him sexual favors?

A nervous smile started to grow on her face as he turned and started walking in her direction, she braced herself.

He looked down at her with a look that was hard to read.

"I told you to just put my clothes on the floor." He said as he took his clothes out of her arms, he saw that her shoulders slumped, she really was expecting him to have her as his solace. Duygu must really think of him as a weak, and yearning soul- he was quite the opposite.

"But-" She said in opposition.

"Leave please, I need to get dressed." Bookman said with his back to her.

Behice nodded her head once and with a bow turned to leave.

Bookman looked at the door for a few moments before walking through it, reminding himself as he took each step that each step he took was one less that he had to take in this place.

…

"You clean up well for someone who was locked away for 2 months straight." Duygu observed as he watched Bookman step into his office.

"2 months, huh?" Bookman's voice came off as calm but in his head he was in disbelief it couldn't have possibly been that long. "Where are you bringing me for your 'duties'?"

Duygu gave Bookman a guarded look as if Bookman wasn't supposed to know about that, but then he realized he himself had told Bookman about his duty today.

"We are not going anywhere. You are going to stand in the corner over there as I have an important guest over."

"Seems fair enough. Who is this guest anyway?" Bookman inquired with no enthusiasm in his voice, he was glad that he was out the dungeon but he was less than thrilled that he was back to performing the boring duty of listening in on diplomatic conversations, at least in the order everything was life or death.

Duygu chuckled slightly.

"You'll see soon enough."

…..


End file.
